Love is a Rollercoaster
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: When a serial killer kidnaps Abby, Ziva and the Director, can their male counterparts save them before it is too late? Mainly McAbby, but with lots of Tiva and Jibbs. R&R please. T for violence
1. Kidnapped

**The V-Day Killer**

Chapter One: Kidnapped

_They are mine._

NCIS Director Jenny Shepard was asleep in her bed when Juanita, the maid, finally left for the night. She was not usually a very heavy sleeper, but she had read several case files that day and they never failed to exhaust her. She did not stir when he hacked into the alarm system and disabled it.

He crept up the stairs as silently as he could. He watched her through her open bedroom door for a while. 'This will be a sweet victory,' he thought. Entering the room without a sound, he stared as she pulled the covers tighter around her body, as if she detected his presence. However, she did not stand a chance as he stuck her with a needle.

The cold liquid quickly rendered her unconscious. He tossed her over his shoulder and swiftly carried her out of the building. 'One down, two to go,' he thought, eager to subdue his next victim.

Across town, Ziva David awoke to the harsh blaring of her alarm clock. It was 0430 and she wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. 'No, I cannot, it is Monday,' she reminded herself.

She got up and changed into her jogging outfit. Once dressed, she went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. 'It is going to be a long day,' she thought.

Normally, she watched the morning news while she ate, but today Ziva decided to skip this part of her routine. 'The sooner I start the day, the sooner it will be over,' she sounded much more cheerful in her head than she knew she would be later once Tony began his barrage or movie quotes.

She tossed the apple core in the trash can and snatched an orange beanie off the counter. She pulled it onto her head over her unruly hair and exited her apartment, locking the door behind her.

Ziva began her run the way she always did, once around the block before heading off to the park. At the start of the running path through the trees, she paused to check her heart rate. A buzzing in her pocket distracted her. She pulled out her phone to check the caller I.D. It was Gibbs. She flipped the phone open and answered "David," trying to sound more awake than she felt.

"Get to Director Shepard's house ASAP," Gibbs ordered, "She's been abducted."

No further explanation was needed. They both hung up and Ziva pushed the phone back into her pocket. She did not notice that someone had snuck up behind her during her conversation with Gibbs. Something heavy collided with her head and she collapsed to the ground. "Hello Ms. David," he whispered as he picked her up and carried her unconscious body through the thick copse of trees to a waiting van.

Forensic scientist Abby Scuito hummed to herself as she drove to NCIS headquarters. "Timmy better not forget to bring my dog collar," she said to herself, pulling into the parking lot.

She jumped as a loud, high-pitched scream filled the car. 'Geez, I'm freaking myself out,' she thought. She grabbed her phone and smiled at the name on the screen. 'Speak, well, think of the devil.'

"Timmy, I'm almost inside. You'd better have my dog collar, or I'm going to have to punish you," she threatened in a sultry voice; she loved to tease him with her sexual innuendos.

"Abby, please hurry, we need to talk. I'll meet you in the lab," McGee said quickly before hanging up.

'It must be really important,' she concluded. Tim never ignored her jokes or her treats. When she got down to her lab, she found the team grouped in the center of the room. "Hey guys," she greeted, "Where's Ziva?"

Tony left without a word, a worried look in his eyes. Abby was immediately concerned but before she could speak, Gibbs handed her a large white box. "Process this as quickly as you can," he commanded before exiting the room just as Tony had.

"Timmy, what's going on?" Tim looked down, afraid to speak. "Where is Ziva?"

"Abby, please don't freak out, this is too important to waste time. The Director was abducted this morning, and we're sure Ziva was too, because Gibbs called her and she never showed up the help process the scene. Don't spend too much time worrying, the best thing you can do to help is process the evidence. I've got to go; we need to find out where Ziva disappeared from. We've got a security guard on the way to protect you, just in case."

Abby was too stunned to speak. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Tim kissed her forehead and left to find their next crime scene. Abby began to sift through the box of evidence. There wasn't much to go through, only a few pieces of trash and a few fingerprints. She started scanning the prints through AFIS and then took a sticky note to her microscope. She found nothing.

Her computer beeped; there was a match on the fingerprints! Abby's excitement quickly deflated when she saw that they matched the prints of Juanita Suarez, the Director's maid. 'Dead end,' she thought, moving back to the heart shaped sticky note. "There's nothing here!" she cried out in frustration.

As a last desperate attempt, she ran a black-light over the small piece of paper. To her surprise, a word was illuminated. She grabbed her phone and pressed speed dial three, Tony. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," she muttered as it rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony answered.

"Tony, did you try the park where Ziva runs in the morning?"

"What makes you think she wasn't taken from her apartment?" he asked.

"Tony! I ran a black-light over a sticky note from Jenny's place. There's no way the two are not connected, Tony, I'm sure she was at the park!" Abby yelled.

They hung up and Abby began to log her discovery. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud just outside of the lab. She jumped at the sound. Abby froze as the door opened. She relaxed when a UPS guy emerged and said "Sorry, I ran the dolly into the wall," he indicated his pushcart, "Can you sign for this?"

'He must've been checked by the guard outside,' she thought. "Yeah, what is it anyway?" she turned around to toss her gloves into the trash.

Before she could face him again, he closed a hand around her throat, pushing down on a pressure point. "My excuse," he whispered as she fell to the ground.

He picked her up and placed her in the box, wheeling it out of the lab to the elevator ignoring the guard lying on the floor in the hallway. He snatched up a bloody box-cutter that was sticking out of the man's chest, shoving it in his pocket.

'Too easy,' he thought as he exited the building, 'I hope they get my next note."

**-MEANWHILE-**

Tony had relocated the team to the park where Ziva ran in the mornings. They followed her trail until… "Boss, I got blood!"

Gibbs and Tony ran over to where McGee stood pointing to a large rock spattered with blood. They processed the scene as quickly as they could. When they finished, they piled back into the truck. Tim tried to call Abby to let her know that they had found the scene and were returning with more evidence. "She probably went to get a Caf-Pow," Tim said when her phone went to voicemail.

Tony inspected the rock closer and saw a small hole with something pink inside. "Probie, give me some tweezers," he said.

He grabbed them from Tim and poked them into the hole. He pinched the pink object and extracted it. His heart sank as he unfolded it to reveal a heart shaped sticky note. Tony's breathing sped up as he said "Black-light!"

Time shone the light over the paper. "NCIS lab," Time read aloud.

Gibbs accelerated, remembering the hint to where Ziva had been. A normally fifteen minute drive took less than five while both Tony and Tim continually called Abby's cell and lab phones.

When they reached the headquarters, they sprinted down to the lab, and were met with a grisly sight in the hallway. Tony reached over the guard's bloody torso to his neck as Gibbs and McGee check the lab. There was no pulse. "Yeah boss, he's dead."

Tim's eyes welled up with tears as he said "She's gone."

"McGee?" Tony said cautiously pointing to a sticky note on Abby's computer. He stepped up to read it, scanning it with a black light. His heart sank as he read the similarly shaped paper.

_They are mine._

Oooh, creepy. You have to review if you want me to continue. Kisses!


	2. UnRansom

Shorter chapter this time, sorry. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, Abby hugs for you all!

**KatieIsCatastrophe:** I promise this will be the best McAbby scary story you've ever read, at least, I hope it will be.

**Monotufu:** I am continuing! I AM CONTINUING!

By the way, I'm looking for someone who would be willing to beta future chapters, but I want someone who's going to stick with it. Send me a private message if you're interested, but you MUST be able to give constructive criticism. Thanks!

Finally, I just want to give a huge "**Congrats!**" to President Barack Obama! (Even though he'll never read this… Good luck Mr. President!

Chapter Two: Un-Ransom

_You'll never get them back_

He walked down the street, feeling very smug. 'This will be the most fun I've had in a long time,' he thought. He opened the door of the post office with his left hand, keeping the sling that cradled its twin close to his body. He held the door open for a frail looking old woman and then let in swing shut. He marched confidently up to the counter and said "I need postage for this, please."

"Certainly," replied the employee. "Um, sir, there's no address on this envelope," she was clearly annoyed but trying not to be rude.

"Oh, I know. I was hoping you could address it for me. You see, I'm right-handed and, well," he indicated the sling.

"Oh, I see, of course I'll address it for you. To whom is it being sent?" the young woman grabbed a pen from a cup on the counter.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…"

When the man arrived back at his dwelling, he removed the prop sling from his arm. He sighed and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He looked around the room. 'Just how I like it,' he thought. A television sat to the left of a brick fireplace in front of a worn LazyBoy armchair. The small coffee table in the middle of the room held a stationery set and a large stack of magazines, all pilfered from a doctor or dentist's office.

He settled into the armchair and snatched the remote off of the pile of magazines. He clicked the power button, preparing to watch his favorite program.

The dusty screen showed an entirely pink and red room decorated with white lace. There was no furniture in the room except for a heart shaped area rug. He smiled to himself. His favorite part of the room was the three unconscious female bodies against the far wall. He couldn't wait for them to wake up.

"Hey boss, there's a letter here for you," Tony said as he put out a BOLO for a black Chevy van a witness thought he had seen around the time Ziva was abducted.

Gibbs snatched the envelope and tore it open. As he read the letter, his face contorted in anger until his teeth were bared. "DiNozzo, find out where this came from," he growled before taking off to the Director's office.

He knew she wasn't there, but he felt less lost when he was around her belongings. He sat in the chair behind her desk and muttered "Wherever you are Jenny, please don't worry. I _will_ find you."

**-Downstairs-**

Tony was trying to talk to someone at the post office, but hey kept putting him on hold. While Tony tried to resist punching a hole in the wall out of frustration, a strange shade of green on Gibbs' desk attracted McGee's attention. He wandered over to it and picked up a letter. "Tony, did you see this?" he asked the senior agent.

"I didn't have time, Probie; I'm too busy figuring out where the damn thing came from. Read it to me."

Tim scanned the paper. "I don't think I can," he gulped.

He set the letter in front of Tony, who could now see the patchwork letter that formed a message. He held the phone to his ear, still on hold with the post office as he inspected the object of Gibbs' fury.

It was on a sheet of cream-colored stationery decorated with three red hearts at the top. Individual letters had been cut out of a magazine and pasted together in short, thin lines. Tony hadn't thought it was possible, for it was already in critical condition from Ziva's disappearance, but his heart broke even more when he read the letter.

_NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee_

_I have them. They are mine._

_Do not get your hopes up. I will not ask for money to ensure their safe return._

_They will not return._

_You will never get them back._


	3. Sick and Twisted

Here's a treat for you guys, two chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews on chapter two, I hope you all like this one just as much (if not more…)

Chapter Three: Sick and Twisted

_You're not going anywhere._

Ziva David awoke with a massive headache. "Ugh, where _am_ I?" she whispered.

She looked to her left to see Director Shepard and Abby seated against a wall, staring back at her.

"Director, thank goodness you are alright!" Ziva tried to jump up, but a pressure on her wrist pulled her back to the ground.

As Ziva inspected the shackle tethering her to the floor, the Director replied in a somber tone, "Yes Ziva, if by alright you mean not in physical pain. Now before you woke up Abby and I were discussing the situation at hand," she gestured to the disgustingly cheerful room.

Abby cleared her throat, "Ok, I'll back-track a little bit. Director, you were first, because I analyzed the note that sent the guys to where Ziva was. Or at least, where she must've been since she's here," the director gave Abby a stern look that might have been comical if they had been back at headquarters discussing anything other than this, "Right, off topic, sorry. Anyway, the last thing that I remember is getting a package. Everything after that is totally blank."

Ziva's face contorted as she inspected their prison. "We look like we are inside of a Valentime," she commented, no longer listening to Abby's ideas about their captivity.

"Tine, Ziva, ValenTINE," Abby enunciated.

"Does it really matter?" Jenny interrupted, "Ziva, we're trying to piece the events together. What is the last thing you remember?"

Ziva thought back, mentally reliving the last moments before her capture. "I went for my morning run, and when I was in the park Gibbs called. He said that you had been taken from your apartment. I remember turning around to go home and get my car to go to the scene, and then," Ziva broke off. She ran her free hand across her scalp and felt a large, round scab about an inch in diameter. "Something heavy, he hit me with something heavy. A rock, I think."

"This is seriously sick and twisted, and not in the good way," Abby's frown deepened.

Both Abby and the Director fell quiet, as if pondering their fate. But Ziva only became more infuriated with herself. "How could I let this happen? I am a highly trained, skilled Mossad officer. I should have heard him coming," Ziva had never felt such self-loathing before. "We cannot just sit here."

"What exactly do you propose we do Officer David? We are chained to a wall in some sicko's love nest!" Jenny could not help but to feel frustrated, she had been the first to awake, the first to realize the danger they were in, the first to worry. She wanted to assure Ziva that Jethro would come, that he would save her, just like he always did.

"She's right. There is nothing you can do," the fourth voice was deep and disturbing, "Though I wouldn't call myself a sicko."

Abby's eyes widened in fear, "He's watching us, he's listening."

"Abby, please do not panic," Ziva whispered, "I will find a way out of here."

"What are you saying?" the new voice shouted, "Stop talking! One more word and I will kill all three of you right now."

Ziva searched for the source of the unwelcome noise, happy to find out that he could not hear their whispers. She scanned the room again, noting two small but powerful speakers mounted in a corner across from them. Her eyes swept across the wall, and there it was, a video camera, directly in the center of the wall, pointed directly at them. It had been painted red to blend in to its surroundings. "I will take care of this, do not move," she murmured at Abby and Jenny out of the corner of her mouth.

She twisted her body so that she was facing the wall. Her free hand clasped the shackle. Using all of her force, she yanked. Nothing happened. 'Once more,' Ziva told herself. She pulled again, and the end of the chain closest to the wall snapped. Without a word Ziva crept over to the other side of their prison. He must have gone away for a moment, for she heard no cries of outrage as she smashed the shackle that still enclosed her wrist down on the speakers, quickly repeating the action on the camera.

'But where is the microphone?' she wondered. 'It does not matter; I do not have time to waste on this.'

She rushed back over to Jenny and Abby, both of whom had never looked so surprised or in awe of someone in their lives. "I cannot find the microphone," Ziva muttered, "but if you are quiet, I think he will not be able to hear you."

"Geez Ziva," Abby whispered back as she watched Ziva break the Director's shackle from the wall, "I knew you had crazy ninja skills, but that was awesome!"

"It is not really that 'awesome,'" Ziva indicated their tethers as she said "With these, it is a matter of basic physics, and breaking something only requires a little brute force."

Soon, Abby was also freed from the wall. "How did we get in here?" Abby wondered aloud, "There's no door," she said as she tripped over the edge of the rug.

Ziva and the Director both looked at each other and said quietly "Trapdoor!"

Jenny pushed aside the carpet to find a smooth wooden door. "Yes!" Abby whispered, "Another score by team awesome!"

"Abby, I don't think this is the time or place," the Director gently scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Abby did a mock salute, happy to get the hell out of there.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the forensic scientist's enthusiasm. "Calm down, we're not out yet."

Ziva swung open the door. "I do not see anyone," she said before carefully swinging down into the next room.

When she straightened up and helped Jenny and Abby down. Once each of them had their feet firmly planted on the linoleum floor, he spoke. "Well done, Ziva my dear. I wondered how long it would take for you to free everyone. I would expect nothing better from a Mossad officer."

He was seated in a steel chair on the opposite side of a barred wall. They were still trapped, though now in an exact replica of a prison cell. There were twin bunk beds, a toilet and a sink. All three women studied their captor's features. He was tall, around 6'5'', though it was difficult to tell as he was seated. He had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. There was nothing very remarkable about his features except for a long thin scar that extended from just under his left eye down his neck and under his shirt.

He stood up suddenly, slamming the chair against the wall. Abby jumped, but her foot caught on the bed and she fell. "Please be careful Abigail, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said in a soft, adoring voice that almost made her forget how much she hated this monster.

Words jammed up in her throat as she tried to speak. "It's quite alright Abigail; you do not need to say anything. I've left some dinner for you, in case you're hungry. You're going to need your strength tomorrow," he trailed off suggestively and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jenny yelled, "We'll do whatever you want, just promise that you'll let us go unharmed."

"I can't do that Jennifer. It would be a lie. _You're not going anywhere_."


	4. Feelings

Ok, you all lucked out. School was canceled today, so I stayed home and wrote you a new, short chapter. I thought it was time for a less worrying chapter, so this time it's just the girls and their thoughts. Enjoy!

Thank you all for the reviews. My only wish is that after you read each chapter, you click the little button and leave me a note, pretty please…

A/N: Just to avoid any confusion, last chapter, I did not mean that there was two sets of bunk beds, I meant that it was a twin-sized bunk.

Chapter Four: Feelings

_I will never get to tell him._

Abby lay down on the bottom bunk and faced the other two agents. "Now what?" she asked.

Neither Ziva nor the Director replied. All three looked at the food their captor had left. None of them touched it, it could be (and probably was) laced with something, and they knew it.

Ziva pushed the tray as far away from them as she could. "We should get some rest if we are going to try to get out of here. Director, you can take the top, Abby may stay there, and I will sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly Ziva, I can share," Abby patted the bed she was laying on, "Just, can you take the side closer to the wall? It makes me a little claustrophobic."

The Mossad officer agreed and climbed over her friend.

Jenny pulled herself up to the other bed. She was glad that the two younger women could not see her. Her ability to hold her composure in less-than-desirable situations was a trait that Jenny admired about herself, but now, as she lay staring at the ceiling of their prison, she felt herself choke up. She knew that Jethro would do everything in his power to get them back safely.

Still, she couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if she didn't return. Would he find someone else? Would he love another woman with the same intensity and passion that she knew he felt for her?

She could not sleep even thought she wanted to, the thought of Jethro with anyone else was too painful, too frightening. Her small hands closed on the dog tags around her neck, trying to hold on to every memory she had of her soul mate.

On the bed below Jenny, Abby lay motionless facing the open room. Her mascara ran down her face as the silent tears fell. 'I hate this,' she thought, 'why didn't I at least tell Tim tat I love him? I can't give up. I won't die here. I have to see my Timmy again.'

She did her best not to sob; she didn't want to worry Ziva or Jenny more than they already did.

Ziva felt her friend's torso shake, she knew Abby was crying. She placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, comforting her. When the tears finally stopped and Abby's eyes closed, she rolled over to face the wall.

'I must get us out of here, no matter what,' she decided, 'Abby needs McGee, and the Director needs Gibbs. And I, I need…'

She could not bring herself to think his name, it hurt too much. Instead, she remembered how he could make her laugh like no one else ever had. He had the ability to infuriate and frustrate her with only a sentence, but at the same time, she was drawn to him. On the rare occasions that she had a spare minute, she would sit and contemplate her future. Somehow, her thoughts always turned to him: his laugh, his smile, the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, and those eyes.

His eyes were what she liked most about him; she could see his every emotion in them. They showed his instinct to protect her whenever there was danger, and what Ziva thought might have been jealousy whenever another man showed an interest in her.

Imagining those eyes gazing into her own was enough to make her entertain the thoughts she had been pushing away for months. 'Love; real, honest, pure love. I love Tony DiNozzo. I should have said something to him. Now it is too late,' a lone tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto her closed fist, '_I will never get to tell him_.'

--------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------

Thanks for reading! Click the little review button please.

I've decided to give you all a little hint as to what's up next:

Chapter Five: Cooperation

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	5. Cooperation

**Ok my darlings**, several of you have me on your alerts, and that's awesome, but some of you don't leave me little notes at the ends on my chapters, so I'm going to explain the situation to you. It's like Christmas; I give you this story as a gift, and in return I would like for you give me reviews. That's all I ask. Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Chapter Five: Cooperation

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do…_

When Timothy McGee walked in NCIS headquarters that morning, he was unsurprised to find Tony still slumped over his desk, fast asleep. Tim had gone home to rest for a few hours, knowing that he was of no use to the team when he was overtired. He set a large cup of coffee on Tony's desk and gently shook his shoulder. That normally did the trick, but today, Tony was persistent in his sleep.

Time had to revert to plan 'B.' "Tony," he whispered into the senior field agent's ear, "Your collection of classic Playboys is on fire."

Tony sat straight up in his chair before Tim could move, causing them to knock heads. "Ouch, Probie! That was _not nice_!"

Tim rolled his eyes as he took another coffee out of the cardboard holder and set it on Gibbs' empty desk. "Hey Probie, where's mine?" Tony sounded offended.

"It's already right in front of you Tony," Time pointed to the cup before sitting at his own desk.

This morning, Tim had opted to skip the coffee and instead drank a Caf-Pow. It made him feel less alone, like the Caf-Pow was a little piece of Abby that he could have with him while he searched for her.

A pained silence fell between Tony and Tim as they sat contemplating their next moves. All of the evidence had been analyzed by a temporary lad technician- no leads. The BOLO had come back with too many hits to even begin to check them out. Tim was so desperate that he was about to suggest that they just start knocking down doors until they found the girls when an unexpected voice drifted over. "Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"Fornell! He, uh, he'll be right back."

"I'm here DiNozzo, now sit down and drink your coffee," Gibbs grabbed his own off of the desk, "What're you doing her Tobias?"

Gibbs took a long dreg from his cup as Fornell began to explain, "I heard about your situation here, and I wanted to let you know that you've got the full support of the FBI."

"You could've told me that over the phone Tobias," Gibbs was getting more frustrated with the whole thing; Tony and Tim looked on in interest, curious why Fornell was really at NCIS.

"Yeah, but I couldn't give you this over the phone," Fornell dropped a thick file in front of Gibbs, "This is everything I've got on the man who calls himself 'The V-Day Killer,'" Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Fornell held up his hand to stop him, "Don't interrupt me! The M.O. matches when we compare the cases of your three women against the others. We don't know who he is or anything like that though. Here's what we've got: twelve women missing over the last eighteen months, two or three at a time. There's usually about thirteen to fourteen weeks from the time of the disappearance until the bodies are found. He leaves them on the side of the highway. We know they're his because when they're found, the women are always wearing a long, red dress, and holding a wilted rose."

"That's just sick," Tony commented quietly, mentally adding 'I won't let this happen to Ziva, I mean, them. Why did I automatically think of Ziva?'

As Tony silently debated with himself as to why his mind jumped straight to his partner, Fornell continued, "About two months after our investigation started, we got this in the mail," he opened the file and pulled out a piece of stationery protected by a plastic bag. It was identical to the one Gibbs had received, but with a different message. "As you can see, he calls them his 'Valentines,' and as far as we can tell, he kills them as soon as he's finished with them."

McGee's blood boiled. 'Finished with them? If that sick freak touches Abby he will suffer a fate worse than death!' Unbeknownst to Tim, Tony and Gibbs were having similar thoughts, each thinking of a woman that they cared for more than anyone else.

'Ziva, I cannot let him hurt her,' Tony had given up trying to push away his obvious feelings for his partner, now allowing himself to really think the things that had been on his mind for months, years really.

Fornell continued, oblivious to the internal monologues that were occurring in each of the NCIS agents. "Now, we're not sure why he takes them two or three at a time; our best theory is that he fancies himself a mini Hugh Hefner," his eyes flashed towards Tony.

Gibbs set his cup down as Tony glared at Fornell. "Tobias, a word in my office," Gibbs beckoned for Fornell to follow him.

When the two of them were inside of the elevator, Gibbs pushed the emergency stop button. "Thanks you Tobias, we need to get this guy. I need my girls back," he said 'girls,' but he knew that there was one in particular that he knew he could not live without.

"I know, I know. Now don't get all mushy on me. I want you to get this sick bastard too. Just watch yourself Jethro, you can't make a mistake."

This comment almost amused Gibbs. "Who are you to tell me to be careful? You kill half of the people you interrogate!"

"Exactly," Fornell smirked, "_Don't do anything I wouldn't do…_"

--------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------

Alright now, click the little review button and make my day. No chapter 6 teaser, sorry, but I didn't write it yet.

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	6. Progress

Thank you all for your great response to chapter five! It really helps me stay motivated with the story, so keep it up! Also, I'm glad that everybody seemed to like that Tobais stepped in and offered his help.

**Monotufu **(and anyone else who may have wondered): The only reason that Fornell looked at Tony when he said that the killer "fancies himself a mini Hugh Hefner" is because he still believes that Tony is a bit of a womanizer.

Anyways, short chapter again this time, but chapter seven is pretty long, so they balance each other out. (Ch. 7 will be up sometime tomorrow afternoon)

Chapter Six: Progress

_I will save you._

Abby turned over in her sleep but was awoken by the unfamiliarity of the bed. She didn't open her eyes, in hopes of finding herself at Tim's apartment. Several minutes later, she peeked at her surroundings and her heart sank. 'I wish it had all just been a bad dream. I wish Timmy was here,' she thought, 'At least I'm not alone.'

Ziva was standing in front of the sink of their prison. "Zee, what are you doing?" Abby's voice was crackly from the small amount of sleep she had gotten.

"We will not die here, Abby. I am finding a way out," Ziva bent down to examine the pipes.

Before Abby could ask if they were going to crawl out through the plumbing system, Ziva smashed her foot down on the metal pipe.

Jenny shot up on the top bunk as Ziva's foot found its mark, hitting her head on the low ceiling. "Officer David, I sincerely hope that you have a good reason for attacking the plumbing."

"Director, please, I would not do this if I did not have a plan," Ziva returned to her self-designated task, finally breaking off a pipe.

It clattered to the floor. She grabbed it and said quietly to herself, "Yes, this will do nicely."

She propped it back into place so that it looked like it was still attached. She signaled for Jenny to come down from the top bunk.

As soon as the Director had swung down and sat next to Abby, Ziva leaned in close to them and whispered, "This is what I need you to do…"

"Twelve-thirty," McGee said to himself as he went through the file Fornell had left them, "Tony! Tony, I have an idea!"

Tony wandered over to McGee's desk. "What is it McGoogle?" he asked as Tim fished through his desk until he found what he was looking for.

He spread out a large map on his desk and started placing small sticky notes on it. "What are you doing?" Tony was getting frustrated; every moment that they wasted was another moment that put Ziva closer to death.

"Do you see anything yet?" McGee continued with his idea, switching to a different color paper.

Tony's eye widened with understanding as he compared the file to the spots on the map that Tim was marking. "Oh man, McGee, if you weren't an Elf Lord, I would hug you right now!"

"What's all the man-love for, DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked up to Tim's desk and looked down at the map.

"Boss, look at this. The green markers are the places that each of the victims was abducted from, and the blue markers are the location where the body was found," McGee explained.

"The green ones are all within a mile radius," Gibbs smiled as he began to comprehend McGee's idea.

"Yeah, and the blue ones are less than two miles away," Tony interjected, glad that they were making progress.

McGee's heart began to race as he thought of what it would mean if he was right. "Boss, I think that we need to be looking here," he drew a circle on the map, directly between the two clumps of notes, "He really seems like the type that would want to stay close to home, it's where he's most comfortable."

"That's good work McGee," Gibbs clapped him on the back, "DiNozzo, I want a list of the likely…"

"Likely places that the killer would use; on it Boss!" Tony scrambled to his desk and worked as quickly as he could.

"Boss, I've got your list, but with some old fashioned police work, I got it narrowed down to just one building," Tony said breathlessly.

Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun out of a drawer and bolted for the elevator, closely followed by his two remaining team members. Tim got very anxious as the elevator descended. 'Please hold on Abby, I'm on my way,' he thought, '_I will save you_.'

-------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Ok darlings, that's all for today, so click the little review button.

**Up Next:**

Chapter Seven: Salvation

_I love you._

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	7. Salvation

I promised you all a longer chapter, so here it is! If everyone who had me on their alerts reviews, I will be ecstatic, so remember to leave me a note. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Salvation

_I love you._

'I suppose I've given my Valentine's enough time to relax,' he thought. He grabbed three medium-sized boxes; each wrapped in pink paper and tied with a big red bow, off of the table.

Grabbing the key off of a peg by the door, he descended down to his basement. He followed the maze of rooms he had built up and down until he came to the thick metal door he was seeking. He opened it slowly to avoid making any noise, just in case Abby, Jenny, and Ziva were still asleep.

His precaution was unnecessary as all three women were awake and seated on the bottom bunk. "Hello ladies," he said, receiving death glares from each of them, "There's no need to look so hostile. I know you've been feeling neglected, so I brought you each a present. Get ready, and I'll be back in about half an hour to get you."

As he bent down to set the presents on the floor and slide them under the barred wall, Abby looked to Ziva, using her eyes to ask a silent question. Ziva shook her head; it was not time yet.

The women waited patiently for their captor to leave before inspecting the boxes. Abby reached for the one labeled 'Abigail,' and picked it up, careful to not shake the package. She removed the bow and paper as the other two watched. Her hands trembled as she lifted the lid of the white box.

The first thing she pulled out of the box was a black dog collar decorated with red skulls. It looked just like something she would pick out at the store. Next was a knee length red silk dress. The only thing left in the box was a single red rose and a note that read 'Dear Abigail- My beautiful Goth deserves a necklace fitting her wonderful personality. Love, Ian.'

Abby crumbled the note into a ball and tossed it into the sink that they would no longer use, since Ziva had disconnected one of the pipes. "I'm guessing that when he said 'Get ready,' he meant to wear this dress," she said as she looked at it in disgust.

Jenny looked down at the two remaining presents, grabbing the one that said 'Jennifer,' and opening the package just as Abby had. Her box contained the same red dress and a rose, though instead of a dog collar, she pulled out a chain decorated with dog tags. She read the note aloud, "'Dear Jennifer- I know that you like military men, so I thought you would like these. Love, Ian.' At least we know his name now," she said as she looked at the raised letters on the tags; Ian Alexander Dodge.

Ziva could not contain her disgust as she opened the final package. The only difference between hers and the other two was that hers did not hold some variation of a necklace. Instead, there was a smaller box, wrapped in the same pink paper that the larger package had been in. It felt very light when she picked it up.

She tore off the paper and saw a clearly labeled box, stating that the gift inside was a hunting knife, but when she opened the box, it was empty. "Oh well," she said softly, "I did not expect him to willingly arm one of his prisoners."

Abby took the note out of the box and read it to Jenny and Ziva. "Dear Ziva- I know that you are not the jewelry-type, so I got you this instead. I'm holding on to the knife for safekeeping; I wouldn't want you to get hurt with it. Love, Ian."

A tense silence fell over the women as they decided whether or not to put on the clothes provided by the psychopath that was holding them in this prison cell. None of them moved until Jenny finally said "I think we should wear them. We have a better chance of staying alive if we do what he says, and the longer we stay alive, the better the odds of us being found are."

The two younger women showed their agreement by silently changing into the red dresses. "I wonder what he has planned for us," Abby mused quietly.

"We will not have to find out. When he comes back, do what I told you to do and I will get us out of here," Ziva replied.

He went back through his maze until he reached the dining room. He hummed to himself as he set the table with his best silverware and extracted four crystal wine glasses from a cupboard. He put one in front of each place setting, straightening each placemat as he went.

When everything was perfect, he grabbed four silver candleholders, placing them each in the middle of the table, but in a corner at the same time, so that he could still see each of his valentines once they were seated. He went to another drawer and fished around for a few moments before extracting four white candles. 'It's been about half an hour,' he thought happily, excited to share a romantic dinner with three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He lit the candles with a match before turning to leave.

As he made his way back to them, he struggled to keep a slow, steady pace. It was hard not to rush back to the secret room in his house. He kept his emotions is check as he unlocked the metal door again. "Are you all decent?" he asked politely before entering.

"Yes," both Jenny and Abby replied.

When he opened the door fully, he saw that they were both very close to him, their arms wrapped around the bars of their cell. Abby smiled widely at him as Jenny said "It's been longer than you said, Ian. How could you keep us waiting?" she pouted.

"Stop it, Jenny!" Abby scolded the older woman, "It's lucky that he came back at all! How can you talk about our boyfriend like that?"

'Boyfriend,' he thought, 'I like the sound of that. None of the others warmed up to me this quickly. This is going to be the most amazing relationship I've ever had.'

Jenny apologized for her rudeness, and Ian's heart began to beat faster. He could see the love in their eyes. He had never felt so wonderful.

Suddenly, he realized that there was only two. "Darlings, where is Ziva?"

"Right here," her voice came from behind Abby and Jenny.

The only emotion that could register in head was shock as the two that had called him their boyfriend ducked, Ziva stood, and a silver piece of metal came zinging through the air towards him, and then- nothing.

He slumped to the ground; Ziva's well placed throw had hit its mark. 'When he wakes up, he will have the worst headache he has ever had,' she thought happily.

The keys that were clutched in his palm fell to the ground with a clatter, just out of their reach. Abby lay down on the ground and stretched her arm as far out as she could, but she could not get them. She pulled back before leaning against the bars. "It was a good plan Zee, but we're still stuck here," she sighed.

Jenny looked to the still open door in alarm. "Quiet," she whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Abby and Ziva immediately stopped talking and listened, straining to hear what the Director heard. Finally, "Voices," Ziva whispered back.

They did not move as footsteps grew closer. Abby's heart was pounding against her ribcage so loudly that she was sure that whoever was out there could hear it.

After what seemed like forever, a figure twirled around the corner, gun drawn. "GIBBS!" Abby yelled.

"Abs," Gibbs sighed in relief, "Ziva, Jenny, thank God."

He looked down at the unconscious figure on the floor and then at the pipe next to him. "Ziva did you…"

"Yes."

Gibbs grabbed the keys that Abby had tried so desperately to reach and unlocked the cell, sliding the door away. Abby got to him first, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before he could protest. To his surprise, once Abby had let go, Ziva also hugged him. The woman that he had needed to save more than the others hung back, letting Abby and Ziva show their gratitude.

Finally, Jenny stepped into his open and waiting arms. She breathed in his scent, feeling safe. She lifted her head up to him, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So much for rule twelve," Abby whispered to Ziva.

The two stepped into the hall, letting the older agents have their privacy for a moment. Another pair of footsteps approached them from behind. Abby knew who it was before anyone could say anything.

She turned around and saw Tim and Tony running towards them, relief in both of their eyes. Her heart rate began to race as Tim got closer. Once he was directly in front of her, she threw her arms around him and held him close. "I knew you were coming Timmy."

"Abby, I'm so glad you're not hurt," Tim's eyes began to water.

Tony and Ziva stood awkwardly near them as Tim and Abby also made their affection for each other known. Neither spoke; they could both feel that the relationship between them was different now. They tried not to make eye contact.

Gibbs stepped into the hall from the prison-room. "Hey, McGee, stop that right now! We need to take care of this dirtbag," he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Tony groaned, "Boss, can't we just shoot him?"

"No DiNozzo. He's going to jail where he can be someone else's Valentine," Gibbs replied.

Neither Tim nor Tony seemed satisfied with this ending, so Gibbs continued, "Don't give me that look. I do not want to deal with another cover-up right now. Besides," his eyes flashed maliciously, "I didn't say that I wouldn't let you get in a few good shots. Excuse us ladies," he ushered Jenny out to the hall while Tony and Tim entered the room.

Gibbs closed the door, leaving the women standing there in disbelief. "What the hell, we're the ones that were captured, and they're the one that get to take revenge? Not fair!" Abby was hurt that Gibbs had shut them out of the sound beating of Ian Alexander Dodge.

The door finally swung back open, and a slightly disheveled Tony led the way out, followed by Gibbs and McGee, each supporting the bloody, handcuffed criminal. "Let's go ladies," Tony said, "You'll get your turn once the sick bastard is coherent enough to know what's happening."

When they all exited the house and trooped to the waiting squad cars, they looked like a very strange wedding procession. Tony opened the door of one of the NCIS cars, allowing Gibbs and McGee to toss the badly beaten man inside before slamming the door. He looked down at the criminal and did not notice when they both left and were soon replaced by Ziva.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked up. "Thank you Tony," she said tenderly.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "You're welcome Ziva," he knew what he wanted to say to her, but the words wouldn't come to him, "It was all McGee anyway."

In the back of the squad car, Ian Dodge was beginning to come to. Reality and unconsciousness were weaving in and out of each other. He was awake long enough to hear a man talking to his girlfriend. "You're welcome Ziva. It was all McGee anyway."

'McGee,' he memorized the name before succumbing to the darkness once more.

Ziva was nervous, she knew that she had to tell Tony how she felt, but she didn't know how. He had never been more attractive to her than he was right now, standing by a cop car containing the man that had abducted her. "Ziva, I…"

She could not stand it anymore. If she could not tell him, then she would show him. Ziva cut Tony off by grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and pulling him down to her lips, closing the short distance between them. She had meant the kiss to be a short one, but Tony deepened it, wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed that way as long as they could before they both broke away, gasping for air. Neither one stepped away from the other, "Tony, I have never felt this way about anyone before," Ziva said quietly, snuggling close to his chest.

The kiss had made Tony certain that Ziva returned his affections, so he felt confidant as he brought his head close to hers and whispered the words he had been longing to say, "_I love you_."

----------------------------XXXXXXXXXXX------------------------

I really hope you all liked it! Just to let you all know (only because someone mentioned it in a review), this is NOT the last chapter. Chapter eight will be posted in a day or two. Remember to REVIEW!!!!!

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	8. Safety

I know it's really, really short this time, but I wanted to get you all a new chapter as soon as possible. Chapter Nine will not be posted until I get at least fifteen reviews. I'm sorry to have to resort to threatening to not update for a while, but I was really hoping to get more reviews than I did.

Chapter Eight: Safety

_Thank you Jethro, for everything._

Jenny was glad to be far away from the house where she had been held prisoner. Gibbs drove slightly faster than normal, but it didn't bother her in the least bit. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and smiled.

Neither of them spoke until they pulled up to Jenny's house. "Thank you for taking me home Jethro," Jenny said graciously.

To her surprise, he got out of the car too. "Yeah right Jen, you were taken from here by a psycho that was going to kill you. I'm not letting you be alone tonight. We're just picking up some of your clothes; you're staying at my house tonight."

This pleased Jenny; he had never allowed her to stay the night at his place, just in case one of the agents came over in case of an emergency. As if he had read her mind, Gibbs explained, "Rule twelve is already shot to hell; we might as well do what we want now."

Jenny smiled again and led him up the front steps. She punched a code into the keypad before swinging the door open. She was about to enter, but Gibbs stretched out an arm and held her back, pulling his gun out of its holster on his hip. Jenny strained to hear what Gibbs had. 'Sobbing?' Jenny was confused.

She followed Gibbs into the house carefully. The crying became louder as they moved silently from the entryway back towards the kitchen. Gibbs stopped at the swinging door and signaled for Jenny to stay.

He pushed against the door, gun drawn. "Freeze!" he yelled.

The crying stopped momentarily, and then continued. "Please señor, do not shoot me! I was just clearing out my things; I did not break in!"

"Juanita?" Jenny poked her head into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Juanita was standing near the sink, hands up, tears rolling down her face. "Señorita Jenny, you are alive!" the maid stopped crying, clearly shocked to see her employer.

Jenny rushed further into the room towards the distraught woman. "Yes, Juanita, I'm alive. Why are you cleaning out your things?" she was upset to find that her maid was leaving.

Juanita dissolved into tears again. She tried to take some deep breaths before answering Jenny. "Because Señorita, it is all my fault," she hiccupped loudly, "If I had stayed for just a few more minutes, he would not have gotten you," the wailing woman blamed herself for Jenny's abduction.

Jenny placed an arm around her and helped her stand up. "Juanita, it is not your fault," she comforted, "He was waiting for you to leave. If you had stayed, he would have hurt you to get to me. You did the right thing; there was no way you could have known."

"You are such a kind woman Señorita Jenny," the maid trembled as Jenny helped her into a chair, "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because it is not your fault, Juanita, please do not quit your job. I still need you," Jenny knew just how to make Juanita feel better.

The maid nodded her head. "Now go home," Jenny continued, "Get some rest, and take tomorrow off."

Gibbs guided Juanita to the door while Jenny went upstairs to pack some clothes. Jenny jumped when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "You ready Jen?" Gibbs asked softly.

She followed him down the stairs to his waiting car. She smiled again, knowing that Gibbs would always keep her safe. "_Thank you Jethro, for everything_."

----------XXXXXXXXXXX----------

Remember: 15 reviews until next chapter

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	9. Movie Time

As a lot of you figured out from the Jibbs chapter; there will also be chapters devoted entirely to Tiva and McAbby. This is a chapter of pure Tiva goodness. Thank you for all the reviews; there weren't fifteen reviews, but I decided to count the "Favorite Story" and "Author Alert" adds too, so you've all earned this wonderful fluffy chapter. Enjoy!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW; or next chapter might just say "and then a bomb fell down on NCIS and they all died the end." (Just kidding; I wouldn't do that to you guys, but still: REVIEW!!!)

Chapter Nine: Movie Time

_I will always protect you._

Tony took Ziva's hand in his and kissed it. Ziva smiled, but on the inside, she was scheming. "Tony, do you think I could stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure," he agreed, "Do you want to go grab some clothes from your apartment first?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, you have something I can wear, right?"

Tony had to take a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, sure," he guided her over to his car and thought of their possible relationship.

The car ride was silent, but Ziva did not mind because Tony's hand never left hers. Little did she know that Tony was thinking the same things she was; dating, marriage, kids, in short- love.

'No,' she thought, silently scolding herself, 'It is too soon for any of that.'

At the same time, Tony's mind was going a mile a minute, quickly transitioning from the idea of a future with Ziva to 'Damn, we've only had one kiss, we're not even officially together, and I'm thinking about being married to her. I have to be careful; I can't fuck this one up.'

Tony pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex and parked the car. He silently led Ziva up the stairs, fumbling with his keys. After unlocking the door, he stepped back to allow her to enter first.

He showed her to the living room and said "Stay here, I'll find you something to change into."

She nodded and sat down on the couch, glad that he had agreed to allow her to stay. Tony left her in the living room and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He was immediately drawn to the bottom-left drawer on his dresser. It contained an assortment of lacy nightgowns, bras, and thongs that had been forgotten in his apartment over the years. He shut the drawer thinking 'No, she's too special for any of those things.'

Instead, he opened a different drawer and withdrew two pairs of flannel pajama pants; one for him and one for her. He grabbed a grey NCIS t-shirt for himself. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided on one of his old Ohio State basketball jerseys for Ziva.

He changed quickly and exited the room, grasping the clean clothes in his hand. She was no longer sitting on the couch; she was across the room browsing through Tony's collection of movies.

She heard him re-enter the living room and straightened up, smiling. "For me?" she pointed to the clothes he was holding.

"Yeah," he handed them to her and directed her down the hall to the bathroom.

While waiting for Ziva to return, Tony took up the post she had recently vacated; looking through the vast amount of DVDs until he found the one he was looking for. He slipped the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the couch.

"Scarface?" Ziva asked from the hallway.

'Of course she's seen this movie before,' he thought before glancing up.

Ziva was always beautiful, but seeing her in his clothes was different. He had never seen her look so stunning. The pants were a little big, and the jersey was long enough that she could wear it as a dress, but she looked comfortable, and that was what made Tony so happy. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and he longed to stroke it. "Yep," he confirmed, patting the couch next to him.

She sat very close, but he wanted to be closer to her. He put his arm around her cautiously, not wanting to do anything to scare her off. She didn't push it away as he was afraid she would. Instead, she snuggled in closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tony clicked the play button on the remote and they settled in to watch the movie. About twenty minutes in, Ziva reached over, grabbed the remote and clicked pause. She turned to face him. "Tony," she began nervously, "What are we?" she was afraid that he would say they were partners; that would break her heart.

He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and asked quietly, "What do you want us to be?"

She grabbed Tony's hand and held it tightly, banishing the fear from her body. "I want to be with you. I want you to be mine; I want to be yours."

"I was always yours, Zee," he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "I guess that makes us a couple."

Ziva's heart rate accelerated when Tony kissed her, it was a sensation that she could get used to. She returned to her previous position and rested one hand on Tony's leg. He un-paused the movie and put the remote back on the coffee table next to him.

It was nearing the end and Ziva was getting sleepy. She wanted, no, needed to tell him one more time, "Thank you, again, for saving me Tony," she said.

Tony did not reply. He knew that Ziva was too exhausted to fight him off, so he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, laying her down carefully on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before climbing in beside her and pulling her close.

Ziva did not protest any of Tony's actions; she fully welcomed them all. As she began to fall asleep, Tony finally replied, whispering so quietly that she was not sure he really said anything, "Ziva David, I promise you that as long as you want me," he kissed her neck lightly, "_I will always protect you_."

---------------------XXXXXXXXX--------------------

Click the review button! You know you want to…

Kisses,

ShelbyElizabeth


	10. Be Mine

Announcement before I get on with the chapter: CONGRATS to the WKHS seniors for the sound ass-whooping they gave the Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen during the Snowcoming Olympics.

Yay McAbby fluff! This chapter was a labor of love because McAbby is near and dear to my heart, so show your love in the form of reviews!

Sorry to all my Tiva lovers, I know you guys like the fluff chapters and wish the Tiva one was as long as this one, but McAbby is my primary ship, so I have to give it the attention it deserves. But, I promise that once this story wraps up (it's still got a long way to go…) I will write a longer Tiva story. Kisses and enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Be Mine

_I want to be with you forever._

Tim had taken Abby to his apartment to stay the night, leaving her car at NCIS. He set some clothes on the bathroom counter and instructed her to take a shower and change; he would have food for her when she got out. He called Wing-Lauk's, their favorite Chinese restaurant, and ordered way more food than they needed for just the two of them, but he wanted to make sure there was enough; he didn't know how long it had been since she had last eaten.

It took all of Tim's self control to not rush into the bathroom while Abby was showering; being away from her, even just the fifty feet that they were, was worrying to him. He seriously contemplated handcuffing himself to a chair to allow her some personal time. She hadn't had any privacy since she had been taken.

He finally decided to work on his newest novel, "Steep Pointe: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs." He sat at the antique desk and clacked away at his typewriter until he felt a cold, wet hand stroke his hair. "God, Abby, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She giggled. "Sorry Timmy," she kissed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Tim didn't turn around; he knew that Abby would make herself comfortable without prompting. Sure enough, she wrapped her bare arms around his neck. "Timmy," she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing lightly against the side of his face, "You promised me dinner," she nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"Abby," Tim groaned, "Don't do this now."

She was about to continue her teasing, but there was a knock on the door. "Delivery!" an unknown male voice yelled through it.

Time stood up and turned around, looking at Abby for the first time since her shower. "AH! Abby, I put clothes on the counter for you."

"I know," she explained brightly, "but the pants are too big and the shirt is too clean."

Tim grabbed her by the elbow and gently guided her behind a bookshelf so that she would not be visible from the doorway. "Too clean?" he picked up his wallet and extracted some money.

Abby waited until Tim had paid the delivery boy for their food to answer. "Yes Timmy, it doesn't smell like you."

He sighed, "Abs, you are making it really difficult for me to make sure that you're getting everything you need," he ran his hand through his hair, "Now, will you please go get dressed?"

Abby pouted but finally agreed. "Only if you promise to undress me later," she peeked around the bookshelf to see Tim's reaction.

He blushed a little; he had never really gotten used to Abby's playful teasing, and it was one of the things she loved most about him. He took off his own shirt and tossed it at her, which surprised Abby. "Are you giving in?" she asked.

"No, put that on," Abby looked at him quizzically, "I've been wearing it all day; it smells like me."

Tim didn't relax until Abby reluctantly put on and buttoned up the shirt, mumbling something about "Not putting on those damn pants though," she bounced over to him and tossed her arms around his neck. "So what's for dinner?"

"Chinese," Tim handed her a white box and some chopsticks.

They sat down at the small kitchen table and ate in silence. Abby hadn't realized how hungry she was until, before she knew it, she had eaten two orders of shrimp fried rice, some honey chicken, a small wonton soup, and three egg rolls.

Tim watched in amazement as she shoveled the food in her mouth. "Whoa, slow down Speed Racer," he said jokingly as she reached across the table towards the rest of the food, "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Relax; I was just getting a fortune cookie," she tossed one to Tim and took one for herself, "On three?"

Tim nodded and they both unwrapped their cookies. Abby counted "One… Two… Three!"

As she said 'three,' they broke open the cookies. "Read yours first!" Abby urged.

Tim took a deep breath and read off of the little strip of paper, " 'Be kind to those you work with; you will learn a valuable lesson.' What does that mean? Tony doesn't have anything to teach me except best techniques for finding the bunny on the cover of Playboy, and Ziva only knows about weapons. What does yours say?"

He leaned over to look but Abby snatched her hand back, "No peeking! It says 'Be patient; there is a gift waiting for you.' I wonder what kind of gift," Abby pondered the possibilities, "Timmy, did you get me a puppy?"

Tim smiled and shook his head. "No, I did not get you a puppy."

Abby pouted again. Tim laughed heartily, "Careful Abs, your face might stick like that."

"Hey!" she jabbed him with her chopsticks.

"That's it," he growled.

Abby jumped up out of her chair and ran away as quickly as she could. Tim scrambled after her, finally cornering her in the bathroom. "I've got you now," he murmured.

She dissolved into giggles. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Abby said in mock horror, speaking in a terrible southern-belle accent.

She gave a little yelp when Tim wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bedroom. She leaned down so that her face was right next to his. She placed a trail of gentle kisses that led from his neck up to his lips. He set her down carefully so that she was seated on the edge of the bed. Without breaking the contact of their lips, he sat down next to her and pulled her close. She tangles her fingers in his hair to ensure that he would not break away from her.

The kiss grew slowly more heated as time passed, but Tim was careful not to push her too far. The same could not be said for Abby; at any spot where Tim accidentally left her an opportunity to get what she wanted, she took it, and then pushed him a little further.

"Abby," he mumbled against her lips, "Abs, we have to stop."

She pulled back, clearly hurt by his words. "Why? I want this just as much as you do."

"I know," he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "And you know I love you, but you've had a very long and difficult few days. You need to rest," Tim crawled over to the other side of the bed and laid down.

Abby's mind was telling her not to move and to be angry at Tim for resisting her advances, but her heart was telling her that he was just doing what was best for her; and her heart always won every argument. She curled up next to him, wrapping one arm around his torso and resting her head on his chest. She gracefully draped her bare leg on his; it was not done in a sexual way, but Tim felt a little uncomfortable. He really wanted her to rest.

She looked so peaceful; it was difficult for Tim to speak. "Abby, I need to go clean up from dinner."

"Just leave it," she whispered.

"I can't; it'll draw bugs."

He made to get out of the bed but Abby tightened her grip. "Timothy McGee, if you value your life you will not move another muscle or so help me God, I will kill you and leave…"

"No forensic evidence, I know Abs," Tim cut her off.

They did not speak after that, they lay in Tim's king-sized bed, each simply enjoying being near the other, until they both drifted off to sleep.

-----THE NEXT MORNING-----

Abby awoke to a loud buzzing noise. She sat up to find that she was alone in a big, warm bed. 'Where is that coming from?" she looked around and saw Tim's cell phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it sleepily and flipped open the lid, "Hello?"

"Abby? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised; I knew McGee wouldn't let you out of his sight for a while."

"Gibbs!" the voice at the other end of the phone caught Abby off guard; she hung up before he could say anything else.

"Ah, no!" she fumbled with the phone and managed to call him back; a difficult task considering she had not yet had her morning Caf-Pow.

"Hi Abs," he greeted.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs! I didn't mean to hang up on you!"

Gibbs laughed, "It's alright Abby, just don't ever do it again. Tell McGee I'm giving you both the day off; you deserve a break."

"Yes sir!" Abby did a mock salute, even though Gibbs couldn't see it through the phone.

"What did I say about calling me 'sir,' Abs?" Gibbs' voice was half-serious and half-joking.

"Yes Ma'am!" Abby delivered the finishing line of their ongoing inside joke.

Abby could hear a woman's voice through the phone calling to Gibbs. "Gotta go, Abs!"

Before Abby could say anything else, she heard the dial tone. "Such a hypocrite," she mumbled to herself, "Now where did Timmy go?"

She wrapped herself in one of the blankets and put on Tim's slippers before wandering out of the bedroom to find him. He was in the kitchen; focusing on a cookbook, brow furrowed in concentration.

She snuck up on him like she had the night before and kissed him on the neck. "Mmm… breakfast smells good, but you should put chocolate chips in those pancakes."

"Abby! I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but it doesn't really work if you don't stay in bed."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that Gibbs called; he said we have the day off."

Tim smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "There's a Caf-Pow on the table for you, now go back to bed Abs."

She did as he said, happily taking the wonderful, carbonated beverage with her. She sat in the bed and sipped the drink until some twenty minutes later; Tim came in with a large tray that was laden with pancakes, syrup, and bacon, complete with a vase containing a single black rose. "Aw, Timmy," Abby couldn't find the words to express how wonderfully cheesy it was, and that she enjoyed every minute of it.

When they had finished eating, Tim looked nervous. "Are you alright Tim?" Abby reached over to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine, it's just… I have something to ask you. You know I love you, and I know it's difficult for you to say, I know you love me too. Abby," he took a deep breath, "Abigail Scuito, will you marry me?" he pulled a ring out of the pocket of his sweat pants.

"Yes," she answered.

"I know it's a difficult question, and I don't expect a response right away, but I want you to just think about… what?" Tim did not immediately register that she had said anything, he was too nervous.

"I said 'yes,'" she repeated, holding out her left hand expectantly.

He slid the ring on; it was a perfect fit. She inspected it. It was a beautiful gold band that was made out of thin strands that wove together in an intricate pattern, finally meeting at a single, perfectly cut diamond that was neither too big nor too small. Everyone had always expected that Abby would only accept a black or red diamond, but they didn't know her like Tim did. He knew that she thought that some traditions were worth keeping.

She leaned over to Tim and gave him the perfect kiss to go with the perfect ring. "I'm so glad you said 'yes,'" Tim said, "It blows my mind that you want to be with me."

"I don't just want to be with you," she corrected, "_I want to be with you forever_."

---------------xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx---------------

I hope you liked it! Note to any Harry Potter fans out there; check out my story "A Real Champion: The Cedric Diggory Story" because it has had almost no love at all and it would make me feel good to know that somebody was reading it.

Kisses!


	11. Trial and Error

Just to let you all know, I wanted to get you something soon, so you get this horribly short little introductory piece. The frame-quote given here will not be re-given until several chapters after this. Please be patient, these are the most difficult chapters to write, and I'm almost positive that some (if not most) of you will find this pointless and such, but please bear with me; it will be worth it!

Chapter Eleven: Trial and Error

_We, the jury, find the defendant…_

**-One year, three months, two weeks, and five days later-**

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Kent is presiding."

A short yet graceful woman in a long black robe swept into the courtroom and up to her seat at the front of the room. "Sit," she commanded.

A murmur swept over the attendees as they took their seats. Along the same wall as the judge, there was a court-scribe that was furiously typing notes. Off to the left wall was the juror's box, full of impatient, bored, and thoroughly annoyed citizens of the community that had been called to what was a perfect example of what jurors were afraid of.

Facing the judge were two mahogany tables. At one, there was a man who was clearly uncomfortable with the situation and kept looking apprehensively at the other table where four lawyers were leaning in and whispering to each other. Three of the prosecution lawyers were women; they each had swept their hair into low, tight buns; the fourth was a man with a nearly bald head and a slightly crooked nose. There was one lawyer for Abby, one for Ziva, and one for Jenny; the tallest woman was from the legal department at NCIS and was working on the behalf of all three women.

The pews in the room were filled with familiar faces: friends, family, and coworkers of the involved parties that had all came to show their support. The row closest to the prosecution lawyers was empty; it would be filled later in the trial.

Finally, at the very back was a mish-mash of television crews and cameras, and journalists scribbling frantically on their notepads.

The trial finally got underway. Ian Dodge was escorted in through a side door by two armed guards, one that led him by his heavy shackles, and the other gripping his elbow tightly. He was taken to the extra chair at the table where his court-appointed lawyer sat. His facial expression was that of indifference and disappointment; one that the television crews had all been sure to get shots of to use in their coverage of the very high-profile case.

Slowly, all of the legal precautions and such leaked into the minds of the attendees; it was painful for many of them to sit through it. The six people who would not be bored by any of the occurrences were also the six that were being kept in separate rooms off a hall behind the courtroom.

They had to be kept away from each other for the integrity of the case; their lawyers were not taking any chances when it came to the possibility of this dangerous sadist's release back into society.

It took a very long time until anything of interest to the television cameras, journalists, or NCIS agents, happened.

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

Up Next Testimony Pt.1- Jenny Shepard

Kisses!

P.S. To help you all make it through this part of the story, I wrote you a little McAbby drabble called Guilty Pleasure; check it out!


	12. Testimony Pt 1

Ok, here's a new chapter for you guys. Please just remember to bear with me; these are difficult chapters for me to write. Go check out my McAbby drabble 'Guilty Pleasure' if you want something fluffy to get you by until the fun part of this story picks up again. Kisses!

Chapter Twelve: Testimony Pt.1

**Jennifer Shepard **

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff stood in front of Jenny, who had her right hand raised.

"I do," Jenny sincerely meant it; she had no reason to tell any lies about this bastard.

"You may be seated."

The lawyers got up and asked her questions pertaining to her kidnap and captivity. She glanced at the jury when she was explaining how she did not remember her actual kidnap; that she had been drugged with a high-power sedative and was unconscious for an amount of time that she could not indicate. They were not impressed. She could almost see the thoughts running through their heads.

She knew that the lawyers had wanted her on the stand first because she was the least amount of help. That way, as the severity of the witness increased, the jury would not be as apt to remember her fairly useless story.

Soon after her questioning began, it was over and the cross-examination began. "Miss Shepard," the defendant's lawyer stood and walked towards the witness stand where Jenny sat, "Did you see Mr. Dodge during your abduction?"

Jenny shook her head, "No. As I have already said, I was sleeping and when I woke up, I was in a room that I had never seen before and never wish to see again and I had a puncture wound on my shoulder."

"What can you tell us about your abduction?" he looked smug; he epitomized everything that Jenny hated about lawyers.

She thought about telling him to do something highly unpleasant and nearly physically impossible, but decided against it; such talk was not expected from a lady or the Director of a federal agency. Instead, she gritted her teeth and said "Nothing."

"So you have no way of being sure that Mr. Dodge was indeed your captor, correct?" his words jabbed Jenny in the heart.

Luckily, her lawyer spoke up, "Objection, your honor, that's speculation."

"Sustained. Please continue with your next question," Jenny was glad that this particular objection went her way; she did not want to give the jury any doubts about the events of her kidnapping.

The man turned to the judge. "No further questions, your honor."

The judge nodded, giving her consent for Jenny to be removed from the stand. 'This is going to be a long day,' thought Jenny as she was led to the row behind the NCIS lawyers.

She sat, very nervous to see what was next to come.

Her lawyer explained about the video surveillance footage that they had pulled from the gas station near her home. They played the tape for the jury. The van could be seen pulling off of her street about five minutes after Juanita had left the house, and was identified as belonging to Ian Dodge.

Jenny stole a glance at the jury. Most of them remained emotionless, but some looked sickened, some even looked bored. 'How can they be bored? Do they even care that this man kidnapped the head of a federal agency?' It took all of Jenny's self-control to keep these thoughts to herself. She turned back to face the front of the room.

"Prosecution may call their next witness," the judge called in a clear voice from her seat.

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

Gibbs was being escorted from his seclusion into the large, brightly lit courtroom. He felt like a criminal, though he was not handcuffed. The bailiff stood to one side of the witness stand holding the Bible. He took his oath and sat, fully observing the room from his chair.

His eyes settled on Ian Dodge, highly visible in his orange jumpsuit, he had declined the opportunity to wear a real suit. The bastard looked so smug about the whole situation and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to knock that look of his face.

To try and restrain himself, Gibbs thought back to the day that they had caught Dodge, how satisfying it was to beat the shit out of him (with the help of Tony and Tim, of course), and how glad he had been to get Jenny back.

He looked to where he knew she would be seated and smiled. She was his rock through everything, and he knew that even if he could never marry another woman, they would be together for the rest of their lives.

"Special Agent Gibbs, can you please describe the events that happened on the day in question?"

"Which day?" he asked, "The day that Director Shepard, Mossad Liaison Officer David, and Forensic Specialist Scuito were abducted, or the day that my team and I found them locked in a prison cell in this man's house?"

"Mr. Gibbs," the judge warned, "There is nothing wrong with asking for clarification, but you need to stay calm."

The NCIS lawyer cleared her throat and said "Please begin with the day of the abductions."

Gibbs explained in complete detail how they had been alerted to the Director's disappearance, how while they were processing the crime scene, Ziva had been taken, and how Abby had been taken from the lab itself.

Evidence corroborating his story, including the notes that were left for them to find, was presented to the jury. One of the jurors, a younger gentleman, sitting in the second row looked as though he might be sick. He called the bailiff over and whispered something to him.

The bailiff conferred with the judge for a few moments. Finally, Judge Kent addressed the room as a whole, "That's all for today everyone. Court will reconvene tomorrow at 8:00 am."

Gibbs made his way to Jenny, and grabbed her hand possessively. "Jethro," she whispered, "I don't think this is the time or the place. I don't want his lawyer to try to exploit our relationship," she pulled her hand away.

He looked a little hurt, but he understood. "I'll meet you at home in half an hour, I need to go make sure they let Abby, Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo out in a timely fashion."

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

Hope you liked it! Remember, reviews are like candy.

I also wanted to let you all know that I'm going to start a little contest/game. Here's what you need to do: please submit any lines that you would like to see used in an upcoming chapter. The ones that I like the best will be used, and whoever I think came up with the best line will be written their very own oneshot. You may leave a review with the line(s) that you are submitting (maximum of two lines may be submitted).

Kisses!

Up Next: Testimony Pt.2- Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo


	13. Testimony Pt 2

Sorry for such a long wait on this one. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but there needs to be at LEAST 10 reviews per chapter from here on out, or the next chapter will not be posted. It shouldn't be difficult for you all to pull together and do that, considering that almost 50 of you have this on your story alerts.

Chapter Thirteen: Testimony Pt. 2

**Ziva David**

"Miss David, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you God?" the slightly overweight bailiff stood in front of her; he looked almost silly.

"I do," she promised, preparing herself for the barrage of questions.

They were all routine questions and Ziva answered them honestly. She was rarely overly emotional, but she started to feel strange as she was describing the day of her capture. "I started the day just like every other day. I got up and went for my morning run, and I went into the park. When I was at the start of the path through the trees," Ziva took a deep breath, "I got a call from Special Agent Gibbs informing me that Director Shepard was missing," he eyes began to tear and she turned to Jenny, looking at her through the blur. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as discretely as she could, embarrassed that the emotion was caught on film. "I was going to go back to my apartment so that I could go help to process her house, but as I turned around, something hit me in the head," she subconsciously rose her hand and ran her fingers across the scar, "After that, I do not remember anything until I woke up in that disgusting room."

The tears were flowing freely now, angry with herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. She prepared herself for more questions, and the cross examination, but when she looked up, she saw through her blurry vision that her lawyer was in front of the judge, speaking very quietly. "Miss David," the judge turned to her, "would you like to take a break?"

Ziva thought for a moment. Normally, she would say "No," and pull herself together, but right now, she just really wanted to see Tony. She did not consider that she was not supposed to have contact with him. She nodded her head, and the judge announced to the large courtroom, "We will now take a short recess. Court will reconvene in fifteen minutes."

The bailiff escorted Ziva through the door that lead back to the hall. "Kyle! Why didn't you call me back? And who the hell is that?" a short blonde woman yelled, storming down the hall towards them.

Ziva turned her head, expecting to see another man and woman behind them, but the hall was empty. "How did you get in here?" the bailiff was addressing the very loud intrusion in the quiet corridor, "Through there, Miss David," he gestured to the door nearest to them and turned to the woman.

She slipped into the room as quickly as she could. She could hear the woman still going on about the many ways that this man had wronged her; it was almost amusing. "Ziva?" a puzzled voice came from behind her.

**Anthony DiNozzo**

Tony was waiting patiently for someone to come fetch him so that he could go seal that sick bastard's fate. He tapped his foot on the ground and was lost in his thoughts when, suddenly, a sharp female voice pierced the wooden door. "Kyle! Why didn't you call me back? And who the hell is that?"

He didn't know who Kyle was, but Tony felt really bad for him. Not calling a woman back was an error that Tony did not make any more, considering how Ziva had reacted the last time he forgot.

_-Flashback-_

_Tony was just stepping out of the elevator at NCIS when he felt a sharp twinge in his arm. He was shoved up against the wall. He had expected Gibbs to be the one assaulting him, so when she leaned forward, he was very surprised. "Why didn't you call me back?" she hissed in his ear, "And do not try to give me any of your stupid excuses."_

_She had heard Tony on the phone with several different women, trying to explain why he didn't call them, so she knew which ones were just things he said and which ones were genuine. "I'm sorry Ziva," he said earnestly, "I forgot."_

_Ziva released his arm but kept him pinned to the wall with her body. She knew that it was difficult for him to admit to forgetting things, so she knew that he was telling the truth. "Do not let it happen again," she warned quietly._

_Tony smiled as she stepped back, figuring that he was forgiven. He had started to walk away when she grasped his hand and twirled him around to look at her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she said "But do not think that I will not remember this. You are still in trouble."_

_Her tone made Tony a little nervous, but he didn't think anything of it until she was over at his place later that night. She refused to have sex with him. In fact, they didn't make love again until three months later when she had truly forgiven him._

_-End Flashback-_

The door opened and Tony looked up. He expected to see this Kyle guy, trying to hide from the mystery psycho woman. Instead, a lean woman with a very nice figure and long dark hair backed into the room, clearly listening to the conversation in the hallway. "Ziva?" it took Tony a moment to make the connection.

The woman turned around. Sure enough, it was Ziva, but she looked different. Her eyes were a little bit puffy and were rimmed red. "Zee, what's wrong?" he was very concerned, for she only cried when they watched _The Notebook_ or _A Walk to Remember_.

He was going to stand up and go to her, but before he could, she launched herself across the room and into his lap. She was not crying anymore, but her face was still wet. Tony used the sleeve of his jacket to dry it and she finally replied. "I am fine. This is just more difficult than I thought it would be."

She nestled in as close to Tony as she could, and he kissed the top of her head. Tony wrapped his arms around her to try and keep her safe from the emotions that she worked so hard to conceal.

The door opened and the bailiff stepped in. "What's going on here? You're both supposed to be in seclusion," he sounded as though he was accusing them of jeopardizing the integrity of the case.

"This is the door you told me to enter," Ziva sounded a little bit annoyed, but mostly pissed off.

Tony assessed the situation. "So Kyle," he really hoped that this was Kyle, "Your lady friend sounded pretty upset. I didn't know that they allowed psycho girlfriends into private areas of the courthouse," Tony trailed off suggestively.

The bailiff gulped. "Let's go Miss David; you need to finish your testimony."

Ziva nodded and gave Tony a quick kiss. "It's alright Zee, I'll be there soon," he promised quietly.

Ziva and the bailiff left, leaving Tony to his thoughts once more. He went back to the day that she had gone missing. He had felt violated along with something else that he now recognized was heartbreak. He hadn't been sure how he would react if they found the girls.

He wasn't glad that they had to go through that very unpleasant (to say the least) experience, but he also couldn't be happier because now he and Ziva were a couple. They were taking it slow; Tony didn't want to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now, Ziva spent every weekend living at Tony's apartment. He was trying to convince her that she needed to move in with him. For some reason, she was holding back.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It opened, revealing the bailiff. "Hi there Kyle," Tony flashed a cocky grin.

"We're just going to pretend that none of that happened," he said discretely, "Mr. DiNozzo, it's time for your testimony."

Tony followed the man into the courtroom. His eyes were immediately drawn to Ziva. She was sitting with Gibbs and the Director in the front row, right behind the lawyers. She gave him a small smile to let him know that she was alright.

He took his oath and sat. He felt some chills run up his back as a woman stood from the prosecution table. It didn't matter that this was a 'good' lawyer, he still hated all lawyers. "Mr. DiNozzo, please describe to us the events that took place on the day of the abductions," her heels clicked on the marble floor as she stepped towards him.

"I received a call from my boss, Special Agent Gibbs, informing me that the Director had not shown up at the office at her normal time. He asked me to go check out her house since it was on my way in to work. When I got there, I noticed that a side panel on her key code box wasn't fully in place. I called Special Agent Gibbs immediately, given the suspicious circumstances, to ask for some backup. I drew my weapon and swept the house, it was empty. Her bedroom was," Tony gulped a little, feeling guilty about revealing Jenny's house to the courtroom, "a little bit messy. When Gibbs, I mean, Special Agent Gibbs, arrived, he called Special Agent McGee and Officer David to help process the crime scene. Officer David never showed up.

When we took the evidence to be processed, Forensic Specialist Scuito found a pink, heart shaped sticky note. She ran a black light over it, revealing the invisible ink that stated the location of Zee, I mean, Officer David's abduction."

Tony detailed every last occurrence of the day, leaving out his personal feelings. "Mr. DiNozzo, please tell us where you found the victims."

He took a deep breath. "They were inside of a house belonging to Ian Dodge, the defendant. While clearing the house, we followed a secret passage that led up and down the house, finally placing us in a room with a replica jail cell. When we arrived, the suspect had been incapacitated by Officer David by way of a thrown pipe. We unlocked the cell to release Director Shepard, Officer David, and Forensic Specialist Scuito," Tony decided to omit their personal punishment of the sick freak that had kidnapped Ziva, "And we took the suspect into custody."

After a few more questions, and an extremely short cross-examination, Tony was allowed off of the stand and was led to the seat beside Ziva. He took her hand and squeezed it, and they all waited in anticipation for the testimonies of Abby and McGee.

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

_**Up Next:**_

_Chapter Fourteen: Testimony Pt. 3_

_Abigail Scuito and Timothy McGee_

**Kisses!**


	14. Testimony Pt 3

Sorry it took so long to get this out, and I'm sorry that it's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. All of this court stuff is difficult and boring to write. Remember, 10 reviews to get the next chapter! Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Testimony Pt. 3

**Abigail Scuito**

Abby sat in the witness chair fidgeting. She wasn't nervous, she just didn't like court. It was difficult for her to listen to all of the lawyer jargon and not get bored to the point of not listening; she had to listen because they were going to ask her some questions. "Miss Scuito," her lawyer began, "Please explain to us the events that took place earlier that day."

"Well, I received a call from Special Agent Gibbs asking me to please go into the lab early. When I arrived, Special Agent McGee was waiting with a box of evidence and he informed me that Director Shepard had been abducted. He also told me that Officer David never showed up to help process the crime scene and they were sure she had been taken as well. They, um, they sent a guard down to my lab just in case, and he was stationed at the door," Abby's voice began to waver; she now knew what had happened to the guard.

Her eyes shot to Gibbs; he gave her an encouraging look. "The last thing that I remember from that day is 'getting a package'," Abby made air quotes, "I wasn't really getting a package," she explained.

"Who delivered the 'package'?" her lawyer asked.

Abby's jaw twitched. "The defendant, Ian Dodge," she said confidently.

"No further questions," her lawyer stepped away from her.

The cross examination didn't last long; she was mostly asked questions about the methods of her forensics, but the questions were feeble.

**Timothy McGee**

Tim sat in solitude, worrying about Abby. He knew she could hold her own, but she really didn't like lawyers (a trait that she picked up from Gibbs) and he was upset that they wouldn't even let him in the same room as her until he was on the witness stand.

After what seemed like forever, the bailiff came to get him. When he entered the courtroom, he could see Abby sitting with Gibbs and he instantly felt better. He answered most of the lawyer's questions without thinking about the answers.

A shuffling of chairs told Tim that it was time for the cross examination. He tore his eyes from Abby to look at the lawyer that was approaching him. "Mr. McGee, you have told us what happened on the day that these three women were found, is there anything else you have to tell the court?"

Tim flashed back to the day in question. At first, nothing came to him, but then he remembered their sound beating of that bastard. He looked to Gibbs who very subtly shook his head. "No," Tim said.

"Really? That's interesting," Tim didn't like the lawyer's tone, "Can you explain how my client received these injuries?" he passed Tim a photograph of the injuries sustained during the beating.

Tim swallowed; his mouth was suddenly very dry. "No, I'm afraid I can't."

"No further questions your honor," the lawyer said.

The judge stood. "We will now take a fifteen minute recess; Court will reconvene at 2:35."

Tim stepped off of the witness stand and rushed over to Abby. She was fiddling with her engagement ring. "Abs, are you alright?"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm fine Timmy. I'm just a little bit shaken up; you know I don't like lawyers."

Tim grasped her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "Let's go take a walk; it will help calm you down."

Abby followed him out of the room. "Timmy, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, "Wait here," he said.

Abby stood in the hallway of the courthouse feeling foolish as she watched Tim rush away. She sat down on a nearby bench next to a very tall woman. She let her eyes wander all over the hall, and they fell upon the ankle of the other person on the bench. It was decorated with a small yet ornate cross. "Wicked tat," Abby said, keen to appreciate the art.

The woman turned to her. "Thank you," she said, "Yours is nice too," she gestured to the spider-web on Abby's neck.

"Oh, that's just the start," Abby began to list all of her tattoos.

The woman listened in interest. When Abby ran out of tattoos, they talked about relationships. Abby learned that the woman's name was Vivian and that she had been married and divorced five times. "That's why I'm here, as a matter of fact, more of this settlement ridiculousness. I'm waiting for my lawyer; that woman must be allergic to being timely."

Abby laughed. Their conversation was interrupted when Tim came back. "Here you go Abs," he handed her a Caf-Pow.

"Aw, thanks Timmy," she took a sip, "Timmy, this is Vivian; Vivian, this is my fiancé, Tim."

Tim shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

Vivian looked at him in curiosity. "You look very familiar," she said, trying to place him.

Tim flushed red as Abby jumped in. "Have you read Deep Six?"

"Why yes, I just loved it. Gemcity is a genius," recognition washed over Vivian's face, "Oh, oh, you're him! I remember you from the picture on the back of the book. That means that you must be the woman that forensic specialist Amy Sutton is based on!" she cried in excitement.

Tim groaned, "My books are fiction. Why does everyone always think that each character is based on someone I know?"

Abby stood and took his hand, holding her Caf-Pow tight in the other. "Because they are," she joked, "It was very nice to meet you Vivian."

"You too dear, I hope to see you around some time. Oh, and congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," Abby and Tim went back towards the courtroom, Tim still mumbling about how none of his characters were based on real people.

"Oh calm down Timmy, everyone already knows," Abby chided as they settled down into seats next to the rest of the team to watch the rest of the trial.

Abby scooted close to Tim and rested her head on his shoulder. Tim sighed; it was going to be a long day, but at least he got to spend it with the woman he loved.

**-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----**

Thank you all for reading! I'd give you all a preview of the next chapter, but I didn't write it yet, so I can't. I can tell you that it will be more court stuff, yuck! But then it get's better, so bear with me.

Oh, here's a kind of spoiler for you all: If I introduce a character and they're given a name, you WILL see them again.

Kisses!


	15. Trial and Error Pt 2

Yay for a same day update, because I just couldn't wait for 10 reviews. The next chapter (which I started writing as soon as I posted chapter 14) is a lot more fun and introduces a lot more suspense. 10 reviews to get it!

Chapter Fifteen: Trial and Error Pt. 2

The team sat in a row and listened impatiently as the lawyers gave their closing arguments. Everything was going on without a hitch until Dodge's lawyer began to talk about the diversion from procedure that the team had followed. Gibbs' blood boiled to the point that he almost stood up and strangled the man. 'I really hate lawyers. We did everything by the book,' he thought.

When the horrid man had finished speaking, Kyle the bailiff removed the jury from the courtroom. "And now we wait," Abby said, letting her head fall back onto McGee's shoulder, "You know Timmy, we could go find Vivian. I'll bet she's sick of waiting for her lawyer," she suggested.

Tim shook his head. "No thanks Abs."

Abby looked up at him through her bangs. "You're just touchy because everyone knows that your characters are really us."

"Probie bases his characters on us?" Tony leaned over Gibbs and the Director, a look of sarcastic shock on his face.

Abby giggled but Tim was not amused. "Shut up DiNozzo."

Tony opened his mouth to retort but Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for boss?" Ton looked genuinely confused.

"For starting a childish fight DiNozzo. I'm not in the mood," Gibbs glared at Tony.

To Tim's relief, Tony backed off, but not without muttering "You're never in the mood for anything fun."

Gibbs raised his hand as if to smack Tony again, but this time he did not make contact. Tony immediately sunk back into his seat. "Sorry boss," he said.

Ziva couldn't help but snicker. Tony acted like a big and tough man, but he was really a big teddy bear that couldn't hurt anyone, well, anyone that mattered. No, even that wasn't true.

Ziva thought back to the one time that Tony had honestly lied to someone he cared about. 'Jeanne,' she thought. Surprisingly, Ziva harbored no ill will towards Tony's ex-girlfriend, even though she knew that when Jeanne had asked Tony if any of it was real, he lied to her and said no.

She slipped her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. She was glad that things had turned out how they did, save for the kidnapping and such. Ziva was already over it; the bastard was going to jail where he would become someone else's Valentine.

Tony rubbed his thumb lightly over her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts. He leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear. "You know," he whispered, "We should invite poor Kyle out for drinks. I think this case is really taking a toll on him, plus he was verbally assaulted by Lady Psycho," he trailed off.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "She is not a psycho; she is just keeping track of her male companion."

It was just like Ziva to say such a thing. "Does that mean you keep tabs on me?" Tony smiled.

"Maybe," Ziva grinned back.

"You know," Tony returned to running his thumb lightly over her hand, "It would be easier to do that if we were together more."

Ziva turned to face him. "Is that possible? We work together, we go places after work, and I spend most nights at your apartment."

"You could spend every night at my apartment," Tony suggested, hoping that Ziva wouldn't look at him like his had turned into a four-headed sea slug.

Ziva's eyes widened. "Tony, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"What do you say, Zee?" Tony looked almost afraid of her answer, he hated putting himself in a vulnerable position, even if it was a woman that he knew he loved.

Ziva gave him a quick kiss on the lips, murmuring against them, "I would love to move in with you."

Tony smiled again, relieved that she was ready to move on to the next step in their relationship.

Gibbs watched the exchange in silence. He didn't really think it was a good idea for those two to live together. All of the time that they spent together at work was spent chiding each other and joking like children. In his opinion, neither one of them was level-headed enough to live with each other. He considered reminding them of rule twelve, but with him and Jenny together, and McGee and Abby getting married, it wouldn't be very fair. He would just have to remind Tony that Ziva had the ability to kill him in less than three seconds, and he would remind Ziva that Tony had the ability to annoy her so much that she wanted to kill him. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to hire a new agent; he would never admit it, but he was quite attached to each of them.

He cleared his throat and Tony sat back.

They jury was entering the room again; their faces were cleared, showing no expression at all. Once they had taken their seats, the judge came in and went to her podium. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. On three counts of felony kidnapping, three counts of assault, and three counts of attempted murder, _we find the defendant_…"

**Guilty**

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Yeah, I don't know if I fooled you into thinking he was going to get off on these charges, but I'm sure some of you knew he was going to go to jail. Let me assure you that this story is by no means over (it's like a soap opera; it just keeps on going) haha. I am still accepting entries for my line contest. Entries will be accepted until Feb. 20th (Friday). I have three frontrunners right now, and it's possible that I will not be able to choose just a few, so I will be incorporating up to five lines for a future chapter, so enter your line now! Thanks for reading!

Kisses!

P.S. I put up a new oneshot (that may possibly turn into more) called Happy Birthday Ziva, which is a fluff Tiva fic written for the NFA Birthday Challenge. Check it out and let me know if I should make it a longer story.


	16. A Different Kind of Valentine

Sorry for the horribly long wait! Please don't hurt me… I also just wanted to let you all know that I am abolishing my rule of ten reviews minimum per chapter. It's just not fair for anybody, so from now on, new chapters will be posted once they're edited. Thank you to Straight As A Candycane for beta-ing this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: A Different Kind of Valentine

_It's going to be a long day._

"Timmy, it's time to get up," Abby said, gently shaking his shoulder.

He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. "Abby, it's my only day off this week; please let me sleep in," he groaned.

"It's my only day off this week too, and I did let you sleep in, it's ten o'clock," she pulled the blanket off him, "Now get up! We're going house hunting. I've made us an appointment at the realtor's, so get moving!"

Abby left his bedroom and went to the kitchen, grumbling the whole way about how he couldn't honestly expect them to live in his apartment forever. She took a sip from her first Caf-Pow of the day. "If Timmy keeps up like this, I'm going to need several more of these," she said to herself, looking sadly at her almost empty drink.

Tim shuffled into the room sleepily. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured the hot liquid into a mug. "Ok, we can leave once I finish this cup," he said, sitting down at the table.

"Are you sure? You're ready to go, just like that?" she looked him over pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Tim looked down; he was wearing a clean shirt, clean boxers, clean socks, "Oh, pants, right."

Tim set his cup down on the table and went back into the bedroom while Abby giggled. It was rare for Tim to be coherent in the mornings, but he had never forgotten to put on pants before.

He reentered the kitchen, fully dressed, and drained his cup of coffee as if it were liquor. "Alright, let's get this over with."

She shook her head and went over to the hall closet. "Why do you act like I'm leading you to your death?" she passed him a jacket and grabbed one for herself.

"Because you are. There are only three things worse than realtors: lawyers, politicians, and car salesmen," he grumbled.

Abby rolled her eyes; she usually thought that Tim was cute when he was snarky, but it was really starting to get on her nerves.

They went down to the parking lot where Abby instructed Tim to sit in the passenger seat. "Abs, I'm fine, I can drive," he insisted, sounding like a petulant child.

"Timmy, you forgot to put on pants," she reminded him, "I'll drive. Besides, you don't even know where we're going."

The car ride was quiet; the easy silence was broken only when an impatient motorist passed Abby, shaking their fist and honking the horn. "I don't understand why people keep getting so damn impatient," she mumbled.

She pulled into a parking space near the realtor's office. "Abby, please tell me that we're not going there," Tim pointed to the building across the street.

It was a medium sized structure with a white exterior. A crisp red sign was visible above the entryway. It read 'Valentine Realty: Matching lovebirds to their dream homes since 1985.'

Abby stopped walking towards it and turned to Tim. "What's wrong with it? I think it's cute," she tapped her foot on the pavement.

Tim sighed and followed her. He cringed when tingling bells rang out as she opened the door. The inside was looked just like the outside, everything was either white or red; it was not unlike being in a _Where's Waldo_ book. "Hi there, do you have an appointment?" a perky receptionist chirped from across the room.

"Yes," Abby marched over to the desk, "Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee, we have an eleven o'clock appointment with Victor Valentine."

Tim stood by her side, still not thrilled to be there. "I'm sorry," the receptionist replied, "Mr. Valentine was called away on urgent business in Toronto. I can set you up with another appointment if you'd like, or I can see if his sister would be willing to work with you. Which would you like?"

"What do you think Timmy?" Abby asked him.

"The sister, please," Tim said; he did not want to have to come back out here again, one trip was enough.

"One moment," she picked up the phone and dialed an extension, "Ms. Valentine, I have some clients who are here for Victor, will you see them?"

Tim rolled his eyes. Victor Valentine, who would name their kid that? He internally snickered as the receptionist hung up. "Alright, she'll see you. Please follow me," she showed them through a door to the left of the desk.

They walked down a long white hallway that was decorated with pictures of houses, each one occupied by a happy looking couple and a bold 'sold' sign proudly displayed on the front lawns. They were led to another door. The receptionist knocked loudly three times. "Come in," a voice from inside the room sang out.

Abby opened the door. "Vivian!"

"Oh my goodness, Abby, how lovely to see you!" she rushed over to hug Abby.

"This is not my day," Tim mumbled, "Hi Vivian, how are you?"

Vivian shook Tim's hand, "It's nice to see you Mr. Gemcity. Oh, I'm so excited! I get to help my favorite author find a house!"

"Its 'McGee,' Gemcity is my pseudonym," he corrected.

Vivian plastered a wide smile on her face. "Of course, of course. Well have a seat and we'll get started. How about you tell me what you're looking for, and then we can go through some options. If you see anything you like, let me know and I'll schedule a showing," the woman spoke as though her life depended on selling them a house.

Tim sighed and retreated into his mind while Abby began listing off things that she wanted for the house. _'It's going to be a long day.'_


	17. There's Something About Vivian

Alrighty darlings, here's the new chapter! Just so you're all aware, when Chapter 18 goes up, the title will be changed to "Love is a Rollercoaster."

Chapter Seventeen: There's Something About Vivian

_Hello Vincent_

Abby was hunched over Vivian's desk, pouring through binder after binder of houses that were for sale, occasionally commenting on the condition, "No, not that one, I don't like it."

Of course, Vivian defended every last house that Abby looked at. "Well, I know that pink isn't really your color dear, but it could always be painted."

"It's not the paint. Well, it is the paint, but it's not just the paint. There's something hinky about it," Abby shook her head and flipped to the next page, "Oh, what do you think of this one Timmy?" she pushed the binder towards him.

It was a nice enough looking house. Simple, only one story, but it was listed as having two bedrooms, a kitchen, a den… "And there's even an office for you Timothy," Vivian piped up, her too-wide smile still splayed across her face.

"Yeah, it's nice," Tim was lost in thought, not happy that Abby was trying to jolt him back to reality, "Vivian is there a restroom I can use?" Tim needed to escape for a minute.

"Sure Timothy, down the hall and to the left," she said as she scribbled down the address of the ranch-style house.

Tim scampered out of the room as quickly as he could. "He's such a nice man Abby; where did you find him?" Vivian said in a sickly sweet voice.

"We work together. I've known him ever since he transferred to D.C. from Norfolk," Abby smiled, "We dated for a while, broke up, and we got back together about a year and a half ago after," she took a breath to calm herself; it had been over a year, but the feeling of helplessness that she had acquired while captive still lingered, "Well, the reason we were at court that day I met you was for the trial of the guy that kidnapped me and two of my coworkers. When Tim and Tony and Gibbs saved us, Timmy and I got back together," she finished with a small smile on her face.

Vivian's eyes flashed. "That's terrible! I mean that you had to go through such a traumatic experience, not that you rekindled your relationship with Timothy," the way that Vivian refused to call her fiancé 'Tim' was really starting to bug Abby, and she knew it bothered him too, "Do you think that Timothy would sign a copy of his book for my brother?"

"Um, for Victor? You'd have to ask Timmy."

"No, it would be for my other brother, Vincent. He's a huge fan."

"You know, I'm sure Timmy wouldn't mind," she said softly, "Oh, is it three o'clock already? I've got to go, sorry Vivian. When can we do a showing on that house?" Abby liked the house but really could not stay in that room any longer.

Vivian checked her datebook. "How about next Tuesday at two o'clock; is that alright with you?"

"Sounds good! Timmy and I can let ourselves out. See you Tuesday!" Abby dashed into the hallway.

Tim was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall. "Thank God, can we leave now?"

Abby shook her head. "You're starting to sound like a typical man, knock it off! And yes, we're leaving," she walked briskly down the hall with Tim close behind.

"Abs, are you alright?"

She didn't reply until they were in the car. "I'm fine. I like Vivian, but she's just a lot to handle for long periods of time. By the way, we're going to a showing at that house on Tuesday at two," she started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Really, you actually like Vivian?"

Abby faced Tim. "What's wrong with Vivian?"

"Nothing really, she's just… hinky."

"Hinky? You're going to use my own word against me?" she was getting louder.

"Well, yeah, there's just something about her that I don't like."

Abby decided to let it go; she didn't want to get in a fight with Timmy while they were in the process of finding the house they were going to live in.

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

Her heels clicked on the ground as she left her car. She checked to make sure it was locked, tucked her keys into her purse, and started towards the building. A lot of women would have seemed out of place doing this, but it was natural for her. Of course, the guards all knew her; she came every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday without fail.

She was always amused whenever someone arrived at the same time as her. It was usually their first time, and as far as she knew, they never came back. They were put off by all of the security measures, but not her; she was used to the whole operation.

She paused at the heavy metal door, waiting for one of the guards to open the door. "Hello Ms. Valentine; how are you today?"

"I'm well Charlie," she stepped inside.

"You know the drill," the guard let her over to the check-in station.

She signed the log and placed her purse on the counter. "Hi Bill," she said, smiling warmly at the man behind the desk.

He grinned back and put her purse in a box behind him. "Hi Miss Vivian, you're running a little late today," he observed.

"Yes, I had a last minute client. I'll see you in a bit," she left the counter and stepped through the metal detector.

As usual, it went off. The guard on the other side looked surprised. He was new and had never seen Vivian before. "Ma'am, could you please step over here; I'm going to need to search you."

"Oh sugar, you must be new here. I'm Vivian Valentine. You can search me with that wand all you like, but all you'll find is the metal plate in my arm," she smirked at him as he ran the handheld detector over her.

Sure enough, it only beeped when it was near her left arm. She pulled her sleeve back so that he could make sure that she was not concealing a weapon. Once she was deemed clean, she was allowed to leave.

Another guard escorted her down the hall to the visitation room. "Thank you Mike," she said graciously.

She entered the room. It was nearly empty; the only people in there were guards, a young couple in the corner, and the one she came to see. She sat down at the table in the center of the room and said to the man waiting there, "_Hello Vincent_."

-----xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-----

Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you love me!

Kisses!


	18. Playing Catch Up

Very short little chapter just to remind you all that I'm still working on this story! I promise to get a longer, less sucky chapter up soon.

Chapter Eighteen: Playing Catch Up

_It's show-time._

Tony and Ziva were sitting down for dinner when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Ziva announced, leaving Tony alone at the table.

She went over to the other room, giving Tony time to compose himself for the momentous step he was about to take. He assumed it was Abby calling, since he could hear Ziva saying "You found a house? That's great! When do you go see it? … No, I don't think that Tony would like that."

Ziva knew him better than anyone else, so she knew what he would agree or disagree with. Of course, sometimes she used him as a way to escape certain unfavorable tasks. From the snippets of her conversation, Tony figured that Abby had asked if he and Ziva wanted to go look at the house with her and McGee. 'No thank you,' he thought. Looking at houses for sale made him nervous; it made him think about settling down, and having a family. A steady girlfriend that he truly loved was one thing, but a family- kids, dog, white picket fence? Tony shuddered at the thought.

He wished Ziva would hurry up and get Abby off the phone. He was anxious, but excited for this dinner. Usually, Ziva did the cooking, but he had volunteered for tonight and promised it would be a dinner that she would never forget.

Ziva drummed her fingers across her arm. Abby was going on about the house that she had found and how she and McGee had gotten in a fight because she didn't like the realtor. It was making Ziva's head hurt. Besides, she could not fully pay attention as she was focused on dinner. Tony had insisted on cooking tonight, which was highly unusual, but he had also refused to let her in the kitchen at all.

Ziva had been a little hurt by it, but she contented herself with cleaning her gun. Soon enough, Tony had announced "Dinner is served."

But then, Abby had called and now she was entangled in a long conversation that she did not want to have right then. "That's wonderful. Listen, Abby, I have to go. Tony's getting impatient about dinner."

Tony checked to make sure that everything was in order as Ziva tried to get Abby off the phone as politely as she could. He had made one of Ziva's favorite meals, marinated chicken breast with a baked potato. Simple, and easy to make, which was part of the reason why he had chosen to take action that night. He made sure that the small metal object was still in its place, ready to surprise Ziva.

It was. Tony rubbed his hands together in anticipation, mumbling "_It's show-time_."


	19. Two Men Walk Into a Bar

Chapter Nineteen: Two Men Walk Into a Bar…

_I know what I'm doing._

Tony and Ziva got out of the car in the parking lot of a bar about halfway between Tony's apartment and McGee's.

"Why do we always come here?" Tony whined.

"What are you talking about? You love it here. Would you rather go to that bar that we went to when your mother came to visit?"

"Ziva, there's a reason I don't go to that bar without you."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Tony did not respond. They entered the small, dimly lit bar. It was a place the Ziva had introduced him to, and as much as he liked to complain, he really did enjoy going there. Its convenient location made it a good spot for Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby to meet and have drinks after work or on weekends.

That night, they were meeting for a very special purpose. Tony had given Ziva something extremely exciting and significant, and they were going to celebrate with their friends.

The looked around. Tim waved to them from a small table on the back wall of the bar. Abby was talking animatedly but turned to look at them when she saw her fiancé's gesture. She grinned widely as they made their way through the semi-crowded room and sat down. "Hey guys! What is it that you wanted to tell us? Are we going to need drinks for this?" Abby certainly lived up to the nickname that the guys in the mailroom had given her.

"Does it really matter if we need drinks or not?" Ziva asked jokingly.

Being the gentlemen that they were, Tony and Tim went over to the bartender, leaving Abby and Ziva alone at the table. "So spill!" Abby commanded as soon as their men were out of earshot.

"I am not saying anything about the small metal object Tony gave me until they return with drinks," Ziva smiled coyly, using Abby's own style of giving information while at the same time refusing to give said information.

"Small metal object… Is it a ring? No, Tony doesn't do rings. Is it a dog tag? Are you guys getting a puppy?"

Ziva just smiled and gave her head a small shake. It did not matter how many questions Abby asked, or the puppy dog eyes that she gave Ziva; the secret would not be fully revealed until Tony and Tim were back.

"Fine, at least tell me a little bit of how it all went down."

"Fine then, it was at dinner, and Tony had insisted on cooking, which is why I was so eager to get you off the phone. When I got back to the table, he kept tying to get me to have some of everything, and he began to get very pushy about the sweet potato."

"Did you remind him that you don't like sweet potatoes?"

"Yes! I even said 'No Tony, I really don't like sweet potatoes,' but he still kept trying to lawn one off on me."

"Pawn," Abby corrected.

"Yes, that. Wait, what does this have to do with the little chess piece? Never mind, that is not important. Finally, I gave in to Tony's begging, and I'm glad that I did, because he had hidden it in the sweet potato!"

"Hidden what?" Abby was delighted that Tony had done something so original for Ziva, but more than anything, she wanted to know what he had given her, though she already had an inkling of what it might be.

"No, I will not say another word until they come back."

Abby huffed and leaned against the back of her chair, reclining from her previous position. "You're mean, Ziva David. You really are."

"Don't be silly, Abs, she's nice. Most of the time," Tony set a glass down in front of Ziva and sat in the seat to her left.

Ziva was tempted to smack him from under the table, but it would only reiterate his point, so she refrained.

"So what was so important that you had to drag us away from sorting things into moving piles and donation piles?" Tim asked, focusing on the question but also managing to voice his displeasure for the task that he and Abby had to complete before they could move into a new house.

"Well, Tony and I have some exciting news to share with you," Ziva teased, "He has finally given me a symbol of his love for me."

"Zee, that sounds really cheesy," Tony pointed out.

"I do not care," she began to slowly remove her hand from the pocket on her jacket; Tim and Abby's eyes were drawn to it.

Abruptly, she stopped moving, leaving her friends confused. "I don't get it Ziva. It's a keychain. Where's the ring?"

"I did not say anything about a ring, Abby. It is not my fault that you were jumping to conclusions. And it is not just a keychain. It has…"

"Keys. That is the general point of having a keychain, Ziva," Tim said in a snarky voice; he was starting to feel worn out from the days activities, and Ziva's playful teasing about what Tony had given her was really starting to get to him.

"Now just any keys, Probie. Focus! These are important keys!" Tony leaned over to Gibbs-smack Tim.

"Fine," McGee sighed, "What are the keys to?"

There were three keys on the ring. Ziva slowly separated one from the others. "This one is to my car," she let it drop and selected the next one on the ring, "This one is to the apartment," she did as she had for the other key, and grabbed the third and final key. "And this one is to Tony's car."

A shocked silence settled on the foursome. Abby blinked at the key as if something were stuck in her eye.

"Tony, you gave her a key to your car?" her tone was one of awe and amazement, "You must really love her, that is so romantic," she said quietly.

Tim grabbed him lightly by the arm and pulled Tony to the side. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You've seen her drive."

"Probie, calm down. _I know what I'm doing_."


	20. Speeding

A/N: Holy crap everyone, I am so sorry! I got so caught up in life that I had to give up fan-fics for a while, including reading them. I've only just gotten back to writing after about a year off. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm sure by now most of you who have this on your alerts don't even really remember what it's about, and I don't blame you because I'm in the same position. It's going to take a few weeks, but I promise I'm going to pick this story back up and see if I can revive the magic I had going. Please, please, please forgive me! In the mean time, have this short but adorable fluffy friendship chapter to nibble on while I search for the story thread again!

Love is a Rollercoaster

Chapter 20: Speeding

"Ziva, don't you think you should slow down a little?" Abby clutched her seat as if holding on for dear life.

Ziva's eyes left the road to glance as the terrified goth. "Abby, what is the point of having a car if you are not really going to drive it?" she honked the horn loudly as she cut off another driver.

"This isn't even your car Ziva. Or my car. It's Tony's car! When you crash this thing, he's going to kill us both. Even if we die in the crash. He'll bring us back to life and kill us again!"

The Israeli beauty laughed as she sped around car after car, weaving in and out of traffic like a snake slithering through tall grass. "Seriously Ziva, slow down. Even if you just take it down to 90, I'll be happy."

Ziva eased off the gas a little. "Better?"

A wailing siren sounded behind them. Abby turned to look. "Apparently not for him."

"Should we outrun him?" Ziva asked, a devilsih glint in her eye.

Before Abby could object though, Ziva pulled the flashy sports car to the shoulder of the highway. "Calm down, Abby. I would not really have tried to outrun him."

The sudden lack of movement was making Abby's head spin. She took a few deep breaths. "You know, you've got a real daredevil complex, Ziva. I swear, one of these days you're going to suggest that we go skydiving without parachutes."

Abby smacked Ziva on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"I saw you thinking about skydiving without parachutes. Don't even think about it," Abby looked back at the cop car. "He's coming, roll down your window."

The police office strode up to the car. "Alright Mr. DiNozzo, license and registra- you're not Tony DiNozzo."

Ziva bit back a laugh. It seemed that this officer was more than familiar with her boyfriend's car. "That is correct. I am not Tony DiNozzo. I am his partner, Ziva David," she flashed her badge, "This is Abby Sciuto, forensics expert. It just so happens that we are on our way to a crime scene and you are preventing us from getting there, so if you do not mind, I would like for you to hurry this up."

The officer was flabbergasted to say the least. Ziva's obvious impatience and business-like manner stunned him into saying, "Well, ma'am, I don't want to keep you from your job, so I'll let you off with a warning this time. Try to keep it under 130 from now on," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Ziva nodded, then took off as soon as the officer was out of the way. True to her word, she hovered around a respectable 85 miles per hour, still far over the speed limit.

Abby couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Ziva David, you just weaseled your way out of a very expensive ticket. And since when does a spa count as a 'crime scene'?"

"Since now," Ziva replied.

The two headed off to their relaxing day at the spa without a care in the world.

.:.:.:.

Again, I am so sorry for neglecting this story like I have. I promise that I will be getting back to it at some point, and that it won't be another year until I update again.

Also, if you have any interest in Harry Potter, I suggest checking out some of my new Next-Gen fics that I'm working on that I'm pretty proud of.

Kisses,

Shelby


End file.
